Closet Love
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Leanne wants more than she has with Seamus Finnigan.


Title: Closet Love

Rating: T/M

Pairings & Warnings: Leanne/Seamus. Some situations.

Summary: Leanne wants more then she has with Seamus Finnigan.

Notes: Just a fun little drabble. No one does any Leanne pairings, but since we share the same name I thought it was very appropriate.

* * *

If you had, perchance, wandered along the seventh floor at precisely two in the morning every Saturday night and looked into the far left broom closet, you would be rather surprised. It was no secret to their best friends, Katie Bell and Dean Thomas, but the outside world had no clue. They would be an adorable couple by Hogwarts standards. Not too much out in public but they had their own shows to put on for the other after the sun had set. It was just their way. Perhaps it was that the world was in so much turmoil, and the relationships of sixteen year olds were just so insignificant.

This particular Saturday was different from the last twelve and the first five. The last dozen or so had been very raunchy by most standards, considering the students in question were very clean on the virginity scale. It was separate from the first five because they had barely spoken at all those times. Leanne and Seamus were loud in daytime. When the moon rose, they seemed to lose sense, lose their voices.

But after all this time, Leann found herself in a most uncomfortable position. It was dirty and painful and it felt so bad the first couple days. She had realized she was in love with Seamus Finnigan.

Pity.

"Um, Seamus…"

Leanne was putting herself out there this time. She never liked to. It made life difficult.

The stout, freckled Irishman was busy trying to unfasten her pajama bottoms. He looked rather tousled in the poor light. It was a closet after all. Two wands on top of an old bucket didn't exactly provide visibility. Seamus's hair stood up in the back, and on the sides. His eyes were half-lidded, and his dark blue shirt was already open in the front. He didn't seem to see a reason to stop his quest, and merely grunted an answer as the bright, lemon yellow pajama pants slid to the floor.

"Seamus!"

"Alright…what?" he smirked, kissing her forehead. It was hard to turn away when he had that look. Probably the reason those past twelve times had existed.

"Er…" Leanne thought quickly. She had rehearsed many things to say. But to start them was an entirely different thing.

He looked at her, waiting patiently. His arms warped around her waist, his lips finding her neck. The sores that were there last Saturday throbbed at the wetness of his familiar tongue…

"Stop!" Leanne hissed, stepping a few inches back.

"What's a matter? You usually like that," Seamus had sounded angry, but Leanne knew he had feared he had done something wrong. It was always that way in their experiments.

"I know…but we have to talk,"

Seamus sighed, looking towards the bucket and back to the door. He smirked again.

"I can't talk to you when you aren't wearing pants,"

"Yeah, well," Leanne kicked a crate his way. "Learn,"

He sat. "What's wrong,"

"A lot is wrong Seamus. I feel like I'm wasting to much time on this," Leann hated that she sounded so angry, but she realized that maybe she was mad. Pissed that he thought she was some toy.

"On what?"

"This closet business. This friendship benefits garbage,"

"Hey! Garbage? I thought you liked it!"

"Liked being treated like a toy? Like some whore? Yeah, real brill feeling, lemme tell you,"

"A whore? But I thought-"

Leanne rubbed her forehead. She may lose him, but it had to be done. "I've fallen for you, Seamus. And there is nothing that will ever make any of this-" she gestured around the closet, "-okay,"

She couldn't meet his eyes. Tears welled up in her own, he would leave the closet soon and never want to talk to her again. Leanne couldn't bear that. Her mother was so ill, what with her father having to watch himself in the Ministry, supporting Dumbledore…and now her brother was missing. Katie was in the hospital after touching a possessed necklace. Losing Seamus would be one too many victims. She started for the door, muttering about how she would explain about wandering around the school with no pants, when Seamus grabbed her shoulder. He spun her back around. But she just still couldn't meet his gaze. She could feel his light, honey colored eyes on her. Like a flame to a candle, her skin flickered.

"I thought…I thought so much differently, Leanne,"

His voice, so controlled, was different.

Seamus kissed her lips softly as though they were made of something so very delicate. His hand held her chin still, not minding her now free flowing tears.

"And what did you think?"

"That I'd never hear more than 'let's fool around' from a girl," Seamus laughed against Leann's lips. He couldn't move away from her, the closeness was comforting.

"I thought boys liked that,"

"Most do. But I don't want it from you,"

Her head tilted, finally looking at him in the eye. "Why?"

"Not that I don't enjoy it…it's been amazing, I just…I just thought you would _hate _to be my girlfriend,"

"I would like that, actually. I feel alone a lot without Katie," Leanne warbled, hating everything about her voice. The tears couldn't stop.

Seamus wiped some away. "No crying. I'm never going anywhere."

"I can't make you love me back, Seamus. It is hard enough out there without me making demands of other people,"

"And you aren't. Who said I didn't love you?" his eyebrow rose upwards. He was rubbing circles against her back now, making sure it was okay to touch her again.

"It's getting too much for me, Seamus." Leanne sighed. "I may crack," but she smiled.

"Then you know you can always release with me, or in me, whatever," he added, tickling her stomach.

Playfully, Leanne slapped his hand away. "Such a pervert. You have to date me now, you know. Buy me lovely presents and write love notes and send flowers. And you'll have to forget my birthday and Valentines, so I can get mad at you like all the other girls do with their gents," She said, grinning as Seamus lifted her up onto a crate. He began rubbing her thighs, attempting to nudge her legs apart. But at this, he ceased.

"You aren't serious?"

"I don't need any of that, Seamus." Leanne rolled her eyes. "Just a mention of 'I love you' as you push me out of the closet will do,"


End file.
